Admit It or You'll Never Know
by SpongeBob16
Summary: SpongeBob is too shy to admit to Sandy that he has fallen for her. Will he ever get the courage to admit it? He goes to Patrick for some advice which was somewhat helpful...
1. The Problem

This is a story about SpongeBob and his, well, love troubles. Hope you guys like it, since I don't write stories very often.

* * *

**Admit It or You'll Never Know**

Every morning he thought it was the day. As he got ready, he would go over what he would say. As he walked to her house, he believed he would finally say it. But once she let him through the door, he got too nervous and the words never came out of his mouth. He would sigh, and distract himself by suggesting that they do some karate.

Yes, SpongeBob was in love. The object of his affections was none other than his best friend, Sandy Cheeks, who had no idea that he fell for her. He expected her to catch on quickly, since she was the smartest person in Bikini Bottom, but she never did. That only partly explained why he couldn't spill the beans about him loving her more than anything in the deep blue sea…


	2. The Beans Spill

One day while walking home from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob decided that he would go see what Sandy was up to. Seeing her made him smile, after all. Once in the passageway between the outside watery world and her dome, SpongeBob popped on his water helmet and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Sandy said, though she had a good idea of who would be visiting her at this hour.

"It's me, SpongeBob," he said happily through the speaker. _Boy, maybe I can tell her today_, he thought to himself as he walked through the door and into the dome.

"So, little buddy, how's bout you and me work on a little experiment I've been working on, hmm?" Sandy said with a huge grin on her face.

"I sure would! Being your lab partner is just as good as my job at the Krusty Krab!" the sponge said excitedly.

And with that, Sandy led SpongeBob into her treehouse and to her lab. On the table was a strange looking helmet. She explained that the helmet enables you to read other people's minds up to a 50-mile radius. SpongeBob was impressed, until a thought appeared in his head. _You really have to_ _watch how you think around Sandy now_, he thought. _If she decides to read your mind while you're_ _having another one of those "dreams" she'll destroy you for sure_. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to his latest dream about him and Sandy.

(flashback)

SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting in Jellyfish Fields at sunset, watching the jellies buzz by. They kept sneaking glances at each other, and on one glance they ended up staring at each other. SpongeBob moved closer, and put his hands on her air helmet. Sandy mimicked him, lifting the helmet up as she took a deep breath. Once it was off, they wrapped their arms around each other and drew nearer until their faces were mere millimeters apart. Then, it happened. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and SpongeBob cupped Sandy's face with one hand while keeping the other around her waist. When they drew apart so Sandy could get her helmet back on, all he could hear her say was _I love you, SpongeBob_, and that was when he woke up to Gary staring down at him, meowing for breakfast.

(end flashback, hee hee)

"SpongeBob? SpooooonnngeBoooobb, you awake? Lil buddy?" Sandy said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "You gonna test this helmet out for me or what?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh sorry about that, Sandy. I'm ready to test it, don't you worry? _Get it together, man!_ He thought to himself.

Sandy only giggled and had him take off his water helmet, get the mind reading helmet on, and put his water helmet back on so he wouldn't dry up. "Made sure to waterproof it", she mentioned. She then turned on the helmet, which made a whirring noise.

"Ok, now say what the helmet says I'm thinking", Sandy said, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Hmm, it says you're thinking about why Patrick is so forgetful, though he doesn't forget as often as you think, Sandy", SpongeBob remarked.

"You're right! My helmet is a success! Now let me try it on", Sandy said, holding out her hands.

_Oh, barnacles_. "Here you go, Sandy", he said, handing her the helmet.

Sandy put the helmet on her head and started it up again, deciding to read SpongeBob's thoughts. This should be interesting, she thought to herself. That's when she noticed that he had a nervous look on his face. Science is nervewracking, she thought, and began to hear his thoughts. _Oh,_ _man, if Sandy finds out about how I feel then she won't want to be friends with me anymore. It's not just how pretty she is that gets to me, but it's also how nice she is to me, and how helpful she is. There is a reason why my butt belongs to her, sigh. If she ever told me that she loved me, then I would do cartwheels all over the ocean, she means that much to me. Oh Sandy, I believe I'm desperately in love with you… _That was when Sandy took the helmet off, her face becoming pinker by the second.

"Uh, SpongeBob? Can I talk to ya about those thoughts of yours I just heard?"


	3. She Loves Me, Too?

SpongeBob knew there was no backing out now. He prepared himself for whatever Sandy had to ask him.

Sandy's eyes were big and sparkling. "SpongeBob, your thoughts make me so happy!" she said, running up to him and squeezing him in a hug. SpongeBob could only hug her back, no words would come out of his mouth. After a few minutes, SpongeBob pulled away a bit to look Sandy in the face. She watched as he slid the water helmet off of his head, saw his face go pink, and come closer to her face. She closed her eyes as SpongeBob started to kiss her, and kissed him back once she had feeling in her lips. It felt as though they were kissing for hours, when it really was 10 minutes. When they finally pulled away, SpongeBob turned on the sprinklers outside so he could breathe without the dang helmet.

When he came back to Sandy, all he could do was hug her tight and whisper "I love you Sandy."

"I love you, too, Spongy", Sandy said back with tears in her eyes. It was all they needed to say.

Later in the evening, after having tea and cookies, SpongeBob asked Sandy out on an official date, which she obviously said yes to. They were going to have a nice picnic in Jellyfish Fields and look at the stars when night came. They kissed goodbye, and SpongeBob walked home to feed Gary and get some sleep. After giving Gary his dinner, SpongeBob thought about how little he knew about dates and how you're supposed to act while on them.

Under a big rock, a phone began to ring, waking a certain pink sea star from his slumber. "Patrick residence, Star speaking," he said groggily.

"Hey, Pat, it's me, SpongeBob. I need some of your good advice."


	4. Preparations

"Advice on what?" Patrick asked with a confused expression on his face. He went to the fridge to get some food.

"Advice on how to act while on a date," SpongeBob replied with pinkness in his cheeks.

"Now who would you be going on a date with, Mr. SpongeBob SmoothPants?" Patrick said with his mouth full of kelp salad.

SpongeBob hesitated, then said "Sigh, its Sandy, Patrick. I have a date with her."

"You FINALLY did it? You were a man and asked her out? Way to go, buddy!"

"Yeah, well that and some other things" SpongeBob said, his face reddening more.

"What are you saying? That you KISSED her? Ooh, boy! SpongeBob and Sandy, sitting in her tree, K-I-S-S-S-S-I-N-G."

"Ergh, it's true that I kissed her, but you spelled "kissing" wrong…"

"Not if you're doing it for a looong time," Patrick said with a big grin on his face.

"Paaatrick, you're supposed to give me dating advice, not make fun of me."

So Patrick gave him advice, including what to talk about, what to wear, and using good manners. SpongeBob was surprised that Patrick knew so much, even though he was a "genius." After they hung up, SpongeBob finally went to bed, thinking about tomorrow and his date with Sandy. He went to sleep smiling as wide as his face, which caused Gary to stare.

The next day seemed to take foooorreeeevveerrrr to the sponge. Time passed slowly at the Krusty Krab, and SpongeBob couldn't help but constantly think about preparations for his date. Mr. Krabs wanted SpongeBob to stay late to help him close up, but when he told him about his date, Mr. Krabs immediately understood and let him go. "I'm happy for the lad, he's finally found love," was what he said.

SpongeBob headed home and showered. Once he went through the wringer, he went to his room to pick out his clothes. _A tux? No too fancy. My normal clothes are not good enough either._ Soon he found a nice black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He wore his normal shoes, since they go with anything. "Yup, I'm so ready for this date," he told his reflection in his mirror. Once he was sure he was ready, he picked up the ready-made picnic basket and headed over to the treedome. He could tell they were going to have a great time.


	5. More Than I Expected

Sandy was in her treehouse, preparing for what she thought might never had happened. "I can't believe he finally asked me," she said as she found a dress to wear. She decided on a knee-length, spaghetti-strapped soft pink dress and some pink flats. After she got dressed, she put on a heart-shaped glacier topaz necklace. Once she thought she looked perfect, Sandy picked up just her air helmet and put it on. _Why would I get all dressed up, then cover it all with this clunky suit_, she thought as she got her air helmet secure on her head, then headed over to the pineapple with an apple pie in her own picnic basket.

SpongeBob was straightening his tie when he heard a knock on his door. _Ooh, that must be Sandy_, he thought as he went to open the door.

"Hi, SpongeBob. You ready to go?" Sandy asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"I sure am, Sandy," he said as he linked arms with her and headed toward Jellyfish Fields.

Jellyfish Fields looked even more beautiful that evening, and the couple thought so as well. They placed the picnic blanket down on a hill, and got the food ready. SpongeBob took out the kelp salad and barnacle loaf that he made, and put some of each on two plates, while Sandy put her apple pie on a corner of the blanket. SpongeBob pulled out a little radio, put it between them, and it started to play some nice, slow Hawaiian music.

As they ate, they talked about their day and laughed together when SpongeBob talked about how Squidward got his nose stuck in the cash register when Mr. Krabs spooked him. "Golly, SpongeBob, you sure cook well, even when it's not a Krabby Patty," Sandy said while SpongeBob smiles and turned slightly pink in the cheeks. When they finished dinner, Sandy cut them each a piece of pie and they both loved it, especially SpongeBob. He had never tasted an apple pie before. When they were all done, they packed up their baskets and laid on their backs, looking at the stars. Soon instead of gazing at the stars, the two were gazing into each other's eyes. Sandy loved the soft twinkle in SpongeBob's blue eyes, while SpongeBob loved Sandy's chocolate brown eyes.

"SpongeBob, could you sit up for a moment?"

"Sure, Sandy," SpongeBob said with a smile on his face.

Sandy took a deep breath, took off her air helmet, and pressed her lips into SpongeBob's. He responded quickly, and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, Sandy was running out of air so she pulled away slowly, put her air helmet back on, and drained any water that got in her air helmet. They were both in a daze.

"Wanna head home now, SpongeBob?"

"Yeah, shall I drop you off at your house?"

"Actually, I thought you would like to stay at my place for a bit… SpongeBob? Hello? What's with that look on your face?"


	6. A Movie and More

SpongeBob was just standing there, not moving, yet his mind raced with thoughts. _She doesn't mean_ _what I think it could mean, does she?_ he thought to himself. Sandy brought him back to reality by shaking him a bit. "SpongeBob, do you wanna go or not?" Sandy said. "Huh? Oh, sorry about that, Sandy. Yeah, I think I will come to your place."

They carried their baskets in one hand and linked their free arms together as they walked towards the Treedome. The two were mostly quiet the whole way, both thinking about what they could do when they got there. Soon they were standing in front of Sandy's door, and she opened it, SpongeBob putting his water helmet on once inside the chamber. Once inside, Sandy talked about watching a movie inside the treehouse, and SpongeBob said that he would make them some popcorn.

Sandy was looking through her movies while SpongeBob was putting salt and butter on the popped popcorn. She soon found a good Western movie for them to watch as SpongeBob entered the living room, with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. They both then sat on the couch with a blanket over their laps, the bowl of popcorn in SpongeBob's lap.

The movie was really exciting, especially when there was a true Western showdown between two cowpokes. Sandy laid her head on SpongeBob's shoulder, nuzzling him a bit. He looked down at her and smiled, annoyed that he had to wear his water helmet. Sandy noticed this, and got an idea. She would wait a little longer, though, since the movie was ending soon.

Once the end credits were rolling on the screen, Sandy nudged SpongeBob, startling him for a second.

"SpongeBob? I- I know how to fix the problem with you having to wear that water helmet of yours."

"Really? How?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Just follow me."

Sandy grabbed his arm and led him to her bathroom that had an open shower. She turned on the water so it was room temperature, so neither of them would be cold. Once SpongeBob noticed this, he yanked his helmet off and gave her a real hug, with no helmet to get in the way. Sandy then kneeled down, and SpongeBob softly pressed his lips into hers, sending a spark of electricity between both of them.

(Now here is where it gets spicy, so if you don't like this stuff, then please don't read it .)

Sandy slowly pulled off SpongeBob's suit jacket, not losing contact with his lips. They both sat down, SpongeBob loosening his tie and pulling off his socks and shoes. Sandy pulled off her flats and motioned for SpongeBob to unzip her dress. He did so, but with a pinkness in his cheeks. Sandy then kissed him deeply, unbuttoning his shirt and getting her dress off, leaving her in her underwear. She then looked down at his belt, the one thing keeping his pants up, and unbuckled it, tossing it away. SpongeBob's face was getting redder by the second, especially when Sandy yanked off his pants, leaving them both in their underwear. Sandy pulled away, and prepared to tell him something.

"SpongeBob, this isn't the kind of question I have ever asked, but I just wasn't sure if you could, you know."

"I do know, Sandy, and, well… I can, but only if I'm… in the mood," he said, his cheeks a deep red.

Sandy hugged him tightly, and SpongeBob looked up to her and said "But Sandy, this would be my first time."

"Oh, SpongeBob," Sandy replied, "Me too."


End file.
